legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Carroll
Joe Carroll is the main antagonist of The Following. He is a criminal mastermind who is sophisticated, studies, and writes his book. He is also a cult leader, and a professor of English Literature Carroll is highly aware of genres in fiction and he uses them to inspire his book and his plans. Such as a fact that he needs a flawed broken hero seeking redemption and atonement against a clear villain. Legends of Light and Darkness Carroll is seen as an ally of Darkseid and the people of Apokolips. He asks Darkseid what will he tell the people of Apokolips. He is Darkseid's 4th in command alongside Rugal Bernstein. Carroll reminds Darkseid of his appointment in Pillgatory and he leaves. He also refuses to listen to Irene when she states that the person Darkseid wants to hire is someone she wants her distance from. Carroll and Nerissa both arrive on Will to catch her for Darkseid. However Horvath catches her instead and Carroll is a bit displeased. However Narissa tells him that this is part of what she wants from Horvath. He meets Darksied's new ally and leads him to the dread lord who discusses plans with him. Speaking of said ally, Joe has him go on his first assignment from Darkseid. Carroll seems to like The Joker and likes the fact he's working with him, dismissing Addler's warnings of him Carroll works with Joker and Rugal against the forces of Malefor by fighting his ape army. Carroll then gives Joker an assignment to murder the Justice League where Joker leaves to do the deed. Joe Carroll learns about The Morticoccus Virus from Darkseid, Joker and Solomon since the three know the depths of Darkseid's schemes. Joe and The Prophet of Truth works with Rugal in the lab. While Rugal fights Ralph, Joe and Truth unleash the Mortticous Virus all over the Multi-Universe. Carroll tells Joker and Truth while investigating that Darkseid did the calculation and it's just six million at initial stage, if evolves further it could do more. However superhumans can still be immune, especially the ones who have took powerful or recent ones. Carroll is in on the monitor and tells Joker and Truth to avoid Nightmare Rarity's forces. Joe Carroll defends Darkseid during the war and is killed by ones of the heroes in The B Team or Alpha Team. Blackpool Carroll had faked his death and came back working with Anarky and his terrorist unit though he and Nerissa are really reluctant to work with Malefor's allies. Joe becomes one of Anarky's head allies and Carroll offers Anarky his cult of followers who kill based on Edgar Allan Poe and to work as part of his story while Nerissa serves as Anarky's magic advisor. In addition, he has the Korbean cult who kill as it's the best way to redemption as they see Joe as a messiah figure. Allies and enemies Allies: Rugal Bernstein, Darkseid, Nerissa, Prophet of Truth, Irene Addler, The Joker The People of Apokolips, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit Enemies: Ryan Hardy, The FBI, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axel Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Phantom R, Marie W.I.T.C.H, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Klonoa, Green, Sliver, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Mozernath, Lex Luthor, Dr.Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Celes Chere, Captain Hook, Malefor, The League of Darkness, The Star Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Following Universe Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Orator Category:Mentors Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sexy characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Darkseven Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Partner Category:Fourth in Command Category:Cultists Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Main Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Dark Messiah Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Evil vs. Evil